Beach Ball
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meloetta and Whimsicott are so bored, they are willing to do anything. That's when a beach ball pops up.
1. Chapter 1

**Beach Ball  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I should totally pair Meloetta with more Pokemon. Not that it really matters here. Eh.

* * *

Meloetta and Whimsicott were bored. Very bored.

On a nice, sunny day. On the grassy green meadows.

"Golly, I'm bored as a stone," Whimsicott muttered as she sighed, turning to Meloetta. "Let's do something fun."

Meloetta's stomach growled louldy, prompting Meloetta to rub her grumbling belly. "How about we get a Krabby Patty? That seems to do us good."

Whimsicott stood up, slapping Meloetta across the face. "I meant without eating anything! Is there any day that you don't want to eat?"

Meloetta giggled as she shrugged. "Nope!"

Suddenly, both Whimsicott and Meloetta noticed a bright, colorful beach ball bouncing by, being entranced by it. The colors were yellow, red, and blue.

Whimsicott giggled as she ran towards the beach ball. "Look, Melly! A beach ball! Perfect to make us not bored!"

Meloetta giggled in a high pitch tone, popping up next to Whimsicott. "Ohhh! It makes me feel excited!"

Whimsicott eyed Meloetta suspiciously. "You need to stop being aroused."

Meloetta shrugged as she placed her hands behind her back.

Whimsicott turned to the beach ball. "Anyway, let's see what we can do with this ball!"


	2. Chapter 2

Meloetta and Whimsicott were eying the beach ball. Whimsicott did the actual suspecting while Meloetta began eating a carton of vanilla icing she pulled out from her butt.

"Hmmm... I think this will do well, yeah," Whimsicott observed as she picked up the beach ball. "Okay, Mel, let's play with it!"

Meloetta waved her right hand, her mouth covered in icing. "Nah, I'm pretty content with my icing."

Whimsicott sighed as she placed her hands on her hips. "You just LOVE vanilla icing, don't ya, you stupid fat slut?"

The beach ball was suddenly pushed by the wind, heading southward towards the beach. Whimsicott gasped as she began running after it. Meloetta thought about it, but she shrugged, finishing up the carton and belching loudly as she patted her slightly fattened up, running after Whimsicott to chase the beach ball.


	3. Chapter 3

Meloetta and Whimsicott were running after the beach ball, bouncing closer and closer to the ocean waves. Whimsicott panted as she too a moment to catch her breath, while Meloetta zipped right past her and snatched the beach ball, going onto the water. Whimsicott looked back up, to see that Meloetta and the beach ball were being pulled away by the ocean.

"Mel, you idiot!" Whimsicott exclaimed as she looked out, finding an unused super rod, grabbing it and tossing the line out towards Meloetta. "Grab this and hold onto the ball!"

Meloetta nodded frantically, tightening her grasp on the beach ball as she grabbed the line with her left hand, feeling the waves splash against the back of her head. Whimsicott pulled back, trying to go as fast as she could, but the ocean was pulling her in, due to her being so light. Whimsicott screamed for help as she was pulled into the ocean, smacking right into Meloetta, who was under the salty water.

Meloetta got back up, spitting out the sea water as she sheepishly giggled, rubbing the back of her head. "You need more fat in you, fluffy bun!"

Whimsicott was tempted to slap Meloetta, but the two couldn't do anything about it, as they were pulled in by the ocean, being farther away from the beach. Meloetta and Whimsicott held onto each other and the beach ball, crying for help as they continued drifting away.


	4. Chapter 4

Meloetta and Whimsicott were being washed away from the shoreline, along with the beach ball they were going after. Meloetta began crying as Whimsicott cried out for help, the view of the shoreline getting farther and farther away. Whimsicott turned to Meloetta.

"I told you to hold on!" Whimsicott yelled at Meloetta as she tried swimming against the current. "But now, we're gonna get swept away!"

Meloetta slapped Whimsicott across the face. "My fault? It was your fault that we're being pulled away!"

As Meloetta and Whimsicott kept arguing, a huge Relicanth rose out of the ocean, swallowing Meloetta, Whimsicott, and the beach ball. Meloetta and Whimsicott screamed as they held onto each other dearly, whereas the beach ball popped. The Relicanth yawned, heading back into the deep depths of the salty sea.

**THE END...?**


End file.
